


now you run on home

by ObsydianDreamer



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: A slightly more hopeful ending to the film, Epilogue, Gen, Spoilers for Logan (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsydianDreamer/pseuds/ObsydianDreamer
Summary: “They escape to Canada without any further trouble.Rictor leads them; the young mutant guiding them through the pass and over the border with ease. He doesn’t let them stop, not after the funeral, in case Transigen catches up. Laura knows there’s no way Transigen is still chasing them. Transigen and Pierce and Rice will never chase anyone again.“Everything’s alright. There aren't any more guns in the valley.” Laura repeats to herself, as she pushes herself forward.”A sort of epilogue to Logan which makes everything just a little more hopeful.





	

They escape to Canada without any further trouble.

Rictor leads them; the young mutant guiding them through the pass and over the border with ease. He doesn’t let them stop, not after the funeral, in case Transigen catches up. Laura knows there’s no way Transigen is still chasing them. Transigen and Pierce and Rice will never chase anyone again.

_“Everything’s alright. There aren't any more guns in the valley.”_ Laura repeats to herself, as she pushes herself forward. She doesn’t mind the unforgiving pace. The fire in her limbs distracts her from the pain in her chest and mind, silencing everything else.

They cross the border by dark, and just a few miles in are met by the contact. A few minutes after that, a truck rolls down the quiet road. They’re piled in, and told to be silent and keep still; that no one can know they’re there.

They might be in Canada, but they’re still not safe yet.

/

After days on the road, the truck stops for the final time.

“Okay, we’re at the port,” Rictor says. “Once the coast is clear, we’ll be led onto the ship. Everyone got that?”

Everyone murmurs their assent. Laura nods, and waits until Rictor comes for her and it’s her turn.

For the first time in her life, Laura sees the ocean. It’s probably the biggest and most amazing thing she’s ever seen; even in the dark, the blue stretches out further than she can see. Before she’s had time to take it in, or even stretch her legs properly, they’re all hurried onto the ship, their destination still unknown.

_“Maybe this is what the Sunseeker is,”_ Laura thinks, but quickly discards her thought. The ship seems too large for just two people. Their group is led down to the bowels of the ship, and crowded into a windowless room.

“The captain says we have to be quiet,” Rictor says. “You know the drill. No one can know we’re here.”

Once again, Laura just nods. She went most of her life without speaking. She doesn’t need to start now.

/

The journey by ship takes weeks. The ship rolls and rocks through the waves; enough to make Joey and Rebecca sick.

“You reading those again?” Delilah asks, eyeing the comic books in Laura’s hands.

Laura nods.

“Really, you must have read them a thousand times by now. How are you not sick of them?”

Laura shakes her head, and returns to her reading. It keeps her mind occupied, even if she has read them a dozen times since Gabriela gave them to her. But she keeps reading them, trying to find a clue or a hint, something she missed before. A clue to what though, Laura’s not sure.

Laura likes the stories too. Even if Logan said that only a quarter of it happened, and not like that. Her favourite is the one where Wolverine rescues Rogue on the way to Eden, whilst trying to stop Magneto. She’d told Charles as much. He’d smiled, and shared memories with her of what really happened, not at Eden but at the Statue of Liberty. He’d shared other memories too; of what the mansion and the school used to be like, of the people he’d called his family.

He showed her how he grew up with Raven, and how he formed the X-Men with Erik, and how that dream had gone so sour. He showed her how he founded the school with Hank, and how he found his first proper students; Scott, Jean, and Ororo. He talked of their adventures, and how, over time, more mutants joined and began to call the place home; Peter and Piotr and Kurt and Warren and Bobby and Kitty and Rogue, and, eventually, Logan.

All the memories were so warm and gentle. It makes Laura wonder what her life might have been like if she had been raised at the Mansion, and not at Transgen labs. How it might have felt to have had a father for more than a few days - to be raised as a person, not as a weapon. The thoughts hurt, and drag everything she’s already lost to the surface. It’s a deep pain, one that Laura doesn’t know how to deal with, one she’s never really felt before.

And Laura knows pain better than most.

Sometimes, it makes her cry. Whenever she does, Delilah sits next to her and combs her hands through her hair until she falls back to sleep.

Laura knows she shouldn’t focus on what she’s lost. Especially when she has another family, one right with her. But sometimes, it’s just too much.

/

A few times on the long ocean journey, Laura wonders if any of the X-Men are still alive. There were so many of them once. But the way Logan spoke of them, with so much sorrow in his voice and eyes, made her think that she wouldn’t find any. No matter how long she looked.

She hopes Logan and her are wrong. Laura thinks that Logan would have been happy to be proven wrong, if just in this case.

/

Eventually, the ship docks, and they’re all moved again, this time to a far smaller boat. It’s called The Dolphin, and has bright blue stripes painted down the side.

_“This must be a Sunseeker.”_ Laura thought.

“We’re almost there,” Rictor says. “This is the last boat trip.”

“Where are we even going?” Charlotte asks.

“Genosha,” Rictor replies, with an almost-smile.

The other young mutants burst into questions, and even Laura is surprised. None of the comics she had mentioned a place called Genosha.

/

Two hours later, they arrive at Genosha.

The boat casts ashore at the docks, and the captain is quick to usher them off before rushing to get away from the island. They are greeted by another mutant, one with purple hair and green eyes.

“Welcome to Genosha. My name is Blink. If you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to meet our leader.”

As she speaks, a bright purple orb forms to her side. She steps into it, and then gestures for the rest of them to follow.

“I’ve heard of this kind of thing. It’s a portal; takes you from one place to another,” Delilah says. Looking at Laura, she adds, “Like what Nightcrawler does, in the comics.”

Laura nods, and follows Delilah through.

The portal takes them from the docks outside to a closed off hallway. Once everyone’s through, Blink closes the portal.

“Follow me.”

They follow. As they walk, Laura notices that everything, from the furniture to the building itself, is made of metal. Eventually, the hallway ends at a set of large doors. As they draw near, the doors open by themselves, revealing a vast room inside.

It’s a hall, with a throne at the centre, towards the back. There are two people in the room; one on the throne, and one to the left. As they walk closer, Laura recognises them.

Despite never meeting him in person, she knows from Charles’ memories that the man on the throne is Magneto. He’s older than in the memories, but he still wears the same helmet and cape.

To his right, a younger woman stands. She has brunette hair with a distinctive streak of white running through it, and her whole body is covered in green robes.

It’s Rogue.

Laura smiles. Logan was wrong.

As they enter the room, Blink moves ahead and takes the space to Magneto’s left.

“Welcome to Genosha,” Magneto says. “I am Magneto, and this is Rogue. I believe you’ve already met Blink.”

“We thank you for your hospitality,” Rictor answers. The others are quiet. they’re either unsure of what to say, or simply too intimidated to speak in front of one of the most powerful mutants.

“Any mutant is welcome on Genosha. What are your names?”

“I am Rictor,” Rictor says. He points to each of them in turn. “This is Bobby, Rebecca, Delilah, Joey, Charlotte, and Laura.”

“I heard that Wolverine was travelling with your group,” Magneto says. It’s almost hopeful. “The Professor too.”

“They’re both dead,” Laura says, before Rictor can answer.

The hall falls silent. Magneto is particularly pained by her response. She knows that Magneto and the Professor were friends long before they were enemies.

“That can’t be right,” Rogue says, in disbelief. “Logan heals, he can’t just die.”

“He wasn’t healing anymore, when I met him,” Laura replies. “Charles was killed by X-24. Logan buried him, near a lake. Logan was attacked by X-24. I killed X-24, but it was too late. We buried him in the forest.”

“And what was your name, again?” Magneto asks. Beside him, Rogue is distraught, tears starting to run down her cheeks. Laura tries to stop herself from doing the same.

“Laura. I’m Logan’s daughter.” She doesn’t like how her voice shakes as she says it.

Rogue rushes forward at that, and stops only a few feet away from her. Laura pushes away the instinct to take a step back.

“I’m sorry, didn’t mean to spook you,” Rogue says, gently. “I just wanted to see…”

The older mutant studies Laura’s face in detail. Slowly, she releases her hand claws, careful to keep them away from Rogue.

“The same eyes,” Rogue says. “Same powers, too.”

“And the same attitude.” Rictor adds, his words teasing, but proud too.

The comment makes Rogue’s lips quirk up, if just for a moment. “I’ll bet.”

Laura retracts her claws.

“You’ll be okay here,” Rogue says as she reaches Laura’s hands with her gloved ones. Her words are quiet. “I don’t know what kinda awful things you’ve seen or have happened to you, but you’ll be safe here, you hear me? There’s still hope, for all of us.”

_“There's no going back.”_ Laura knows. But there are no more guns in the valley, and maybe, she can just run on home.

**Author's Note:**

> How about that ending to Logan, right? Left me sobbing.
> 
> I’m sure some have already written similar things, but I just needed to create something light out of the horribly dark masterpiece that was Logan. Don’t get me wrong, I love that film, and it’s easily one of the best X-Men films, but I needed something happy after watching it. I needed some hope, that everything the X-Men stood for wasn’t all gone.
> 
> I’m not sure if I have all the names of the mutant kids right, and will probably edit this piece once it’s out on DVD. If you do notice an error, please let me know. Any constructive criticisms or comments are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
